ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Magnificent Ferengi (episode)
everyone? Does this episode have basically all the reoccuring Ferengi in it? If so, or something to that point, a reference to it should be made in the background info. section. -AJHalliwell 03:25, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Zek isn't in it. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:41, 18 July 2006 (UTC) * Zek isn't mentioned directly,but,it is a canon plot point that Zek and Iska share an amorous relationship,and no doubt Zek,as Grand Negus,would have overlooked Ferengi Commerce law to allow Quark,to set up this "unprofitable" venture in the form of the strike team.Wejvagh 10:00, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Kurasawa If the Sergio Leone's Film "The Magnificient Seven" is going to be mentioned,then mention also in the background material,that the Magnificent Seven,is based on Akira Kurasawa's film "The Seven Samurai"Wejvagh 10:00, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Removing note I am removing this: :When Brunt is accepted into the group, Rom's remark "Now we are six!" references the children's book of the same title by A.A. Milne. Do we have an evidence that this was a reference? It isn't as if that is the most unlikely thing for him to have simply said. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:21, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :According to IMDb, the quote is from The Magnificent Seven. I don't remember this particular quote in the film, but I do remember that Yul Brynner and Steve McQueen kept counting (either verbally or gesturing with their fingers) as new members were added, so it's very likely it did come from the movie. That said, the writers of The Magnificent Ferengi stated in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion that they never really thought about The Magnificent Seven when writing the script. That certainly doesn't mean they or the actors couldn't have thrown in a few references, though (the actors were imagining themselves as The Magnificent Seven, although that was not the intent of the writers). --From Andoria with Love 07:31, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::*''Also, Leck kills a Jem'Hadar with a knife, which is reminiscent of 's role as a knife expert in the film.'' ::Opinion - only the actors watched the movie and only two claim that... — Morder (talk) 21:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Regular cast * Michael Dorn does not appear in this episode, though Worf is mentioned briefly. Other than Quark, none of the regular cast are in more than one scene, with Jadzia, Julian, Miles and Odo seen only in the teaser. Sisko was in at least two scenes (when Quark and Rom emerge into his office, and the scene where he discusses the mission with Quark in his office). So the part about none of the regular cast being in more than one scene is incorrect, and the note needs rephrasing. Any suggestions? Dendodge 13:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Was Keevan correct? Did anyone ever ask the producers off camera if the ferengi would have survived if they traded a live prisoner and not initiating any violence (especially if Quark had not negotiated the mass Jem Hadar withdrawal)?